Another Surprise in the Hot Spring
by Anomynous Nin
Summary: It's been three years since the hot spring incident, and the three ninjas can't stop thinking about it. They were in need of doing it again. What happens if they meet up with each other back at the hot spring? Will there be another unexpected surprise?


Ok, everyone! Here's the sequel to Surprise in the Hot Spring! Since that last story was a success (In here, but not in AFF), I decided to make a sequel, for everyone to enjoy! And this time, it's a Multi-chapter fic, not the same One-shot fic as before. Now then, this story takes place three years after the prequel, meaning Shippuden time. So there's no more underage stuff, but 15 or 16 years old sex. Alright! Here comes the sequel!

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

_Flashbacks_

**"Inner/Demon Speaking"**

_**'Inner/Demon Thought'**_

Disclaimer: Actually, I DO own naruto! Mwuhahahahahaha!!... actually, no. I do not own this.

**Chapter 1:**

**The Hot Spring brings back memories.**

It's been already three years since the hot spring incident. Three years since that happened. Three years... Since the young ninjas had sex with each other.

_Flashbacks_

_They never forget the time where they did that. The feeling of fucking one another did not slip from their minds. They remembered how it ended._

_"Mm... Naruto-kun..." moaned Ino. That was when Naruto started fucking Ino. They loved every minute of it. It became like heaven to them._

_"Ino-chan... You're so tight, Ino-chan..." moaned Naruto. Her sweet, tight, wet lips were so tight, that it made Naruto like he's in the sky, loving this moment. This moment ended when Naruto started to feel the wave of pleasure. "Ino-chan, I'm gonna cum...!"_

_"Ahh...! Pull it out and cum on my tits, Naruto-kun!" He remembered the first time when he came on a girl. When he came, it felt like heaven to him. "I love you... Naruto-kun..." He had long waited to hear those words. No one ever tell him him that._

_"Naruto-kun... Let's stay like this... Until it's over..." That was the voice of his long-life crush, Sakura, who had returned his love during this moment._

_They will never forget this moment... Not even once in a lifetime..._

_Timeskip_

_A few days later after the incident, Naruto, Sakura and Ino started to hang out with each other secretly, when no one from their friends are here. they wanted to keep their relationship a secret. 'Cause if they don't, their friends will think that they're not themselves and tries to get them on track, which they already are._

_The three ninjas had sat on a bench. It was the same bench that Naruto tries to trick Sakura by transforming into Sasuke and tries to get a kiss from her on the lips. But his stupid stomach prevent him from doing that._

_On the bench, we see Sakura and Ino resting their heads on Naruto's shoulder each. They all loved that moment. Not much as with the incident._

_"Oh Naruto-kun! This is the best! I really like what we did, Naruto-kun!" said Sakura, enjoying the moment they were having._

_"Yeah! It was so romantic! I really wish we could stay like this forever." said Ino, who also enjoyed the moment._

_"Me too. You two are the best girlfriends I ever had. I'm really glad that we're together. Because without you two, who knows what I'm gonna do." said Naruto._

_"Oh Naruto-kun!" The two kunoichis stood up from their head rest and looked Naruto straight in the eye. As they did that, Naruto was about to kiss Sakura first... When..._

_"Oy! Naruto!" The three of them suddenly jumped from the sound of a person. They all looked toward the direction of that voice and saw Shikamaru, who is running towards Naruto and the two kunoichis, with a Chuunin jacket on him. "Hey, Naruto. I need to talk to you about something."_

_"Can't it wait, Shikamaru? I'm trying to do some important things to do here." said the annoyed Naruto._

_"It's really urgent, Naruto. And I need you to..." Shikamaru stopped talking when he saw Sakura and Ino, who were next to him on each sides. "Uh... What is Sakura and Ino doing here with you?"_

_"Uh... Well... We were just talking about... Uh..." explained Sakura, trying to find something that prevents Shikamaru to know the truth about them._

_"Uh... about... Uh... M... Missions! We were talking about how tough the missions are!" explained Ino instead of Sakura, relieved to find something._

_  
"Uh... Ok." Shikamaru seemed to be bying it. "Anyway, Naruto, I need to tell you something."_

_Naruto groaned. "What is it, Shikamaru?"_

_"It's Sasuke... He left the village last night." That gave the threesome couple quite a shock. Sasuke had left the village._

_"W... what?! When did he left?!"_

_"Didn't you hear me, idiot? He left the village last night."_

_When he called Naruto an idiot, Sakura and Ino suddenly came to his protection. "Naruto is not an idiot, you lazy ass!" yelled Sakura._

_"Yeah! In fact, he's the most powerful and useful ninja in the whole village!" blurted out Ino._

_"... Huh? Sakura, Ino, I thought you hate Naruto?"_

_The two kunoichis, realized about what they said, quickly think about an idea to get Shikamaru forget about what they said. "Uh... Well... That's not... Uh..."_

_"Anyway, Naruto, Hokage-sama wants a retrieval team to retrieve Sasuke. And I need you to be one of the team to help me in this mission. It's going to be an A-rank mission, man. So you got to be ready for it. I'll meet ya in front of the gate, ok? See ya." Shikamaru then left Naruto, Sakura and Ino to get ready for his first A-rank mission as a chuunin._

_As he left, the two kunoichis had already got their worry look. They looked at Naruto, who seemed to be insure of the situation. "Naruto-kun? What are you going to do? It seems too dangerous, for a genin like you." said Sakura._

_"Yeah. Do you think you should be ready for this, Naruto-kun?" asked Ino._

_After a while, Naruto looked at the two kunoichis with a grin on his face. "Don't worry! I promise, I'll get back for you when I'm done with it!"_

_That gave the kunoichis a gasped shock. "What? You really are going to do it? But you might die. If you die, how are Ino and me going to do without you?" asked Sakura._

_With a quick blink of an eye, Naruto kissed Sakura on the lips, as he does to Ino too. "Girls... Don't worry..." He then gave them a group hug. "I won't die... I promise..."_

_The kunoichis both smiled. "Ok... Naruto-kun..." they both said._

_And with that, Naruto left the two kunoichis, as he goes to his home and prepared himself fo the upcoming mission that awaits him. And in the end... It ended with a quick tragedy..._

_Timeskip_

_At the hospital, Sakura and Ino were all seeing, crying on Naruto's bed, as he had severals of wounds wrapped by bandages on him. They both thought he died. The blow on his chest was really fatal, and in result, "killed" Naruto._

_"Naruto-kun... Why...? Why did you have to die...?" cried Sakura._

_"I thought you said that you won't die... You promised... But now, look at you... You died just before you returned to us... Why, Naruto-kun...?" cried Ino._

_They both cried on Naruto's "death", as they are now all alone without the person they loved the most. But then, miracles came to them._

_"S... Sakura-chan...? Ino-chan...?" They stopped crying. They looked at Naruto, as he slowly opened his eyes. "What's... going on...? Why are you both... crying...?"_

_"Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun...! Oh Naruto-kun!" cried once again Sakura as she hugged Naruto with all of her might, happy to see Naruto alive and well._

_"Naruto-kun, you're alive! I'm so glad!" cried Ino as she also hugged Naruto with all her might._

_They didn't realized that they were choking him to death. "Arrgh...! Sakura-chan...! Ino-chan...! I can't... breathe...!" They soon realized that and let go of Naruto, as he took a deep breath._

_"Naruto-kun... Don't scare us again!" cried Sakura, as she was already in tears._

_Naruto grinned. "Don't worry... I'm not about to leave just yet... As long I got you two to take care of." They all ended up with a big group hug. Then, with a big make-out._

_Timeskip_

_"WHAT?!" that was the scream of the two kunoichis, when they found out that Naruto is leaving the village to train for three years._

_Naruto sadly looked at them with sad eyes. "Sakura-chan... Ino-chan... I'm sorry, but I have to go train with Ero-sennin, so I can be stronger than Sasuke, so I can bring him back to the village."_

_"Naruto-kun, who cares about that bastard! He betrayed the village, just because he wants power from that snake bastard!" said Sakura._

_"I know. But I'm not gonna leave him here. He might betrayed us, but he's still a fellow ninja of the village. And he's still my friend! I won't let him go with that bastard!"_

_Ino sighed. "Naruto-kun, how can Sasuke can still be your friend when he's trying to kill you? Don't you see what he did to you? He gave you severals of injuries just to kill you. Do you still think that he can still be your friend after what he did to you?"_

_Hearing this, Naruto hesitated for a moment. After that, Naruto answered, "Yeah... You're right... But still, he's like a brother to me. And even if he's still going to kill me, I'll still bring him back as a friend! I rather be a fool to think that someone who tries to kill me is still my friend."_

_As he said that, Sakura and Ino can't help but to feel happy for Naruto by doing this. Even if Sasuke wants to kill him, Naruto will still bring him back as a friend. "Please come back soon, Naruto-kun." said Sakura._

_"Yeah... We can't live without you, if you don't come back." said Ino._

_Naruto had his goofy grin on. "I promise! I'll even put my life on the line!"_

_And that's how the three ninjas had seperated from each other. They don't when are they going to meet up again._

_Timeskip_

_A few months later, after Naruto left to train with Jiraiya, at the Yamanaka residence, Ino was just sitting on her bed, boring her brains out. She had nothing to do today. Her parents were off going on a mission together. The mission lasted only three months. And they left this month._

_Just as she's about to continue to bored her minds out, she hear the doorbell. She went downstairs and quickly noticed someone at the door. It was Sakura. "Sakura-chan?" Ino ran towards the door and opened it. "Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?"_

_"Ino-chan... Can I sleep with you for three months?" Sakura asked._

_"Huh? Why?"_

_"Because... Didn't your parents told you?"_

_"Well, my parents told me that they're going on a mission for three months. Is there a problem?"_

_"Well, it's just that... my parents are also on a mission... with your parents. Now, I'm alone in my home... So... Can I stay here for three months?"_

_Ino, seeing that Sakura will be lonely without an adult with her, accepts. "Ok, you can stay here with me for now. It's almost midnight, so we have to go to sleep."_

_"Ok." Both Ino and Sakura then got upstairs and got ready for bed._

_In Ino's room, she was just sitting here, waiting for Sakura to be ready to go to bed. Ino was wearing a pale violet robe. Her hair was all the way down. She looked like a princess with beautiful looks. "Sakura-chan, are you done?" she shouted to Sakura._

_"Yeah, I'm done! I'll be there in a sec!" shouted back Sakura. In a second, Sakura came to the room. In her appearance, Ino gasped, as she blushed. Sakura was wearing a pink robe, which revealed her body a little. Ino can see Sakura's breasts from the robe. "Ino-chan? Are you ok?"_

_Ino snapped out of her gaze. "Uh... Y-yeah! I'm ok!"_

_Sakura smiled. "Ok." There's silent filling the air. Then, Sakura finally speaks. "Ino-chan? Can I... sleep with you?"_

_Ino blushed. "Uh... Sure... I guess..."_

_"Thanks." Then, both Ino and Sakura layed themselves down on Ino's bed._

_When they were laying down on the bed together, Ino's blood began heating up on her face. She never felt that kind of feeling before... except when she had sex with her and Naruto. But that feeling was different from the time when they had sex. Ino can feel herself getting wet, when she's close to Sakura. She was in need of touching her._

_"Ino?" She looked at Sakura, who was facing her the whole time. "Are you sure you're ok?"_

_"What? O... of course! Why do you think I'm not?"_

_Sakura shrugged. "No reason. It's just that your face is all red."_

_Hearing this, Ino touched her face and felt that it was really heating up. "Um... It's just that... I... uh..." She couldn't continue talking when Sakura shut her up by touching her lips with her finger._

_"It's alright. You really shouldn't tell me the details. I'll just sleep now." Sakura turned on the side of the bed. "Good night, Ino."_

_Ino, can't resist the feeling of touching Sakura any longer, unexpectedly cupped Sakura's breasts. Sakura gasped. Ino realized what she just did. "S... sorry, Sakura-chan! I... I don't know what am I..."_

_Sakura turned back to Ino, with a smile on her face. "Ino-chan... You love me, right?"_

_"W... what?"_

_Sakura continued to smile, as she moved closer to Ino. "When we had sex with Naruto at the hot spring... You felt a strange feeling when you were around me, right?"_

_"Uh... I guess..."_

_"It's alright, Ino... In fact..." She got in closer and closer, as their space almost disappears. "... I felt the same way, Ino..." In the end, she kissed Ino on the lips._

_Ino moaned at the feeling Sakura gave to her. It felt so good to her. She kissed back. After a while, they pulled back from each other. "Wow..."_

_Sakura giggled at Ino's reaction. "How does it feel, Ino?"_

_Ino didn't find the answer. Instead, she smiled. "Wanna make-out?"_

_Sakura smiled also. "Sure."_

_The two kunoichis then made-out with each other, with ino touching and rubbing Sakura's breasts and Sakura touching Ino's private spot. They been doing this for almost three years._

_Timeskip_

_Three years later, the fifteen years old Sakura was just walking on the streets. She's now Tsunade's apprentice, as she developped some new medical jutsus. But not just that, she can even use superhuman strenght. Seeing that she was useless to the teamm the last three years, Sakura became stronger than ever. As she continued walking, she heard someone coming from behind._

_"Sakura-chan!" Sakura turned around and see a running Ino towards her. Ino quickly caught her off guard by throwing herself on Sakura. "Sakura-chan! I'm so glad to see you!"_

_"Ino-chan! Uh... How're you doing, Ino-chan?" said Sakura, nervous because she's afraid that people might saw that._

_"I'm fine, thanks!" After a while, Ino then told Sakura something. "Sakura-chan, did you hear the news?"_

_"Huh? What news?"_

_Ino giggled. "I knew you don't know about it." She slyly look at Sakura with the eyes of a cat. "Our boyfriend came back."_

_"W... what?! He... he came back?!"_

_"Yep. And it looks like he's waiting for us."_

_"No way... He's back... Naruto-kun!" Having no time to waste, she ran to look around the village, to find Naruto, with Ino following her._

_Meanwhile, near the gate, we see a familiar blond standing on top of a pole, as he watched the entire village. "Wow... Good old Konoha. This village hasn't change slightly." He looked up to the Hokages' faces, as he sees a difference. "Heh heh! Looks like they added Granny Tsunade's face in the monument. That's rich!"_

_"Hey! Naruto-kun!" He heard someone calling for him. He looked down and saw Sakura and Ino, who were just below him._

_"Sakura-chan! Ino-chan!" He was happy to see Sakura and Ino, after these three long years. He jumped off the pole and landed next to them. "I'm so happy to see you two! I never thought I could see you again!"_

_"We missed you, Naruto-kun. During these three long years, I got nothing to do to kill time." said Ino._

_"Except we did something to each other." said Sakura, as she winked Ino an eye. Ino blushed._

_Naruto grinned. "Well, I'm glad we're together again. It could have been hell if we can't see each other anymore." He didn't realized how much change Sakura and Ino had in these years, until now. He looked down to the girls body, which made him nosebleed slightly._

_Sakura really changed so much during these three years. She had a red sleaveless jacket, which shows her curves in the right place. She also had a black spandex pants, which also shows her ass in the right place. She really is beautiful to him._

_To Ino, she hadn't changed a lot. But he can see that she had big breasts, which seemed to perked at Naruto. Her ass was seemed to be bigger than what he saw back in the past. She doesn't wear bandages anymore, which made her so hot without them._

_"Wow..." That's all he can say, by looking at the changes of his girlfriends._

_The kunoichis giggled at Naruto's reaction. "What? You never seen a girl with this kind of form before?" asked Sakura._

_"Uh... I... I guess not..."_

_Ino grabbed Naruto by the arm. "Come on! Now that you're back, how about we get something to eat, like ramen."_

_That made Naruto in so much happiness. "Ramen!" He grabbed both Sakura and Ino byt the arm each and ran to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar._

_Unknown to them, Jiraiya was watching the whole thing, as he writes something down on his padbook. "He he he... This will be great for my next Icha Icha Tatics volume..."_

_Looks like our three ninjas were been wacthed by the perverted sannin again. What a pervert._

_End of flashback_

During this day, Naruto always dreamed of doing it with Sakura and Ino again. But he doesn't know what will happen if he does that. He sighed desperately as he wishes to do it again. "I'm bored... I got nothing to do today... It's already been three years and I was in need of doing it again. I missed the kind of feeling we did together last time..."

**"You really are a pervert, kit." **He heard Kyuubi talking to him. **"Ever since the time where you did this with those bitches, you can't stop thinking about it."**

"Sakura-chan and Ino-chan aren't bitches, you bastard fox!"

**"Whatever..."**

Then, Naruto responded to Kyuubi's question lately. "Well... At first, I think it was wrong for young kids to do this, but this feeling made me want to do it again... After I first saw Sakura-chan and Ino-chan like this in three years, I was kinda horny all of a sudden. I want to do it again with them, just so I can feel this kind of feeling again..."

**"Hm..."** Kyuubi was trying to think of something. Something that Naruto wouldn't know. He found it. Then, suddenly, Naruto saw an image of something that made him nosebleed again.

He saw Sakura and Ino, playing with each other with pleasure...

... In a ramen pot.

That made him so horny. A fusion of Sakura, Ino and ramen... PURE HOTNESS!!

He sees Sakura poring the soup all over Ino, at the same time, licking her body. Ino put some noodles all over Sakura's body. As she did that, she began eating them, along with touching her. They then share a hot kiss, as their tongue swirled around each other, to see who can reign victorious in the tongue war.

Naruto can feel his boner getting hard, seeing this scene. But the scene quickly vanishes, as Kyuubi laughed at Naruto's reaction. "Hey! What's so funny!"

**"You really are a pervert, are you! Seeing that imagination I made with those bitches and your favorite food together! You're even stupider than you look!"** Kyuubi laughed.

"Shut up! Why do you have to do this to me when it's getting pretty good?! You've even got my dick hard!"

**"After that training you had with that pervert, you became just like him! You're in need of doing the same stuff all over again! And that's not all! After seeing them for the first time in three years, you want to do it again, just to feel this feeling again!"**

"What do you care? You always made me feel bad about something. And that's not all. You even made me hurt Ero-sennin when I was in your state."

**"Whatever. If you really are in need of feeling it again, then just go ditch yourself in a hole and bury yourself alive."**

"Wow. Jeez. That feels so much better with you, Kyuubi." He said sarcastically. After a while, Naruto decided to go take a walk around the village.

Meanwhile, in Sakura's home, the apprentice cherry blossom sighed deeply as she looked at the outside. She doesn't know why she's feeling down all of a sudden. "Man... Why am I feeling down? It's been a few days since we recued Gaara and Chiyo-baasama's death. So why am I feeling depressed...?"

**"Maybe it's because you want to do it again with Naruto and Ino."** She heard her inner self talking.

"What do you want now...?"

**"I'm here to tell you that you want to have sex again wtih the two people you love the most."**

That gave Sakura quite a shocking. "W... what? I... I didn't... I just... Well, I..."

Inner Sakura laughed. **"Come on! You know you can't decline it. I know this because you were having dreams about giving pleasure to Ino and Naruto. You haven't stop dreaming about for so long"**

"W... what? I... I had a dream about...?" She soon stopped when she reamembered the night where she dreamed about doing it with Naruto and Ino. "Hey, you're right... But that doesn't change the fact that I want to have sex with them again! If we do that again, everyone will just figure this out and tells Tsunade-shishou about this. I don't want everyone think that I'm a slut."

Inner Sakura scoffed. **"It's your choice. Doing it again with them or living for the rest of your life without sex at all."**

Sakura groaned, as she slumped down on her bed. "Man, I can't think of something else! What am I going to do...?" Sakura begins to think of what she's going to do if she doesn't want everyone to find out what they did last time.

Meanwhile, at the Yamanaka Flower Shop, Ino was just reading a book, while standing behind the counter to wait for customers to come. and if you look closely on the book she's reading, you'll see the name of it...

... Icha Icha Paradise Vol. 8.

She's been reading the series ever since Naruto came back from his training. She can't help but feel that she's missing the feeling she had with Naruto and Sakura at the hot spring. It's driving her nuts. So she read the series to get this feeling off of her head and tries to like the book.

While she was reading it, she heard footsteps coming in the stairs. "Ino? Are you still there?" That was the voice of her father, Inoichi. Ino quickly hid the book in her top, before Inoichi came downstairs.

"Hey, dad! What's up?" greeted Ino.

Inoichi sighed. She walked over to Ino and started to speak to her. "Ino... It's been... What? Five, six years?"

"About what?"

"About working here in the flower shop."

"Well, five years, to be exact. I started working here when I was ten."

"Well... I've been thinking..." Inoichi took a deep breath. "... I think it's about time that you should stop working here fo two month now."

"What? Why, dad?"

"Because seeing that you've been to hard on your missions and here, I decided to give you a two months break. You can forget about working here until it's time for you to come back. Is it ok to you, Ino?"

Ino smiled. "What are you taling about? I think it's great! Thanks, dad!" She hugged her father tightly.

Inoichi laughed. "You're welcome. Now that you're off of work, how about hanging out with your friends for the rest of the month?"

"Ok! Thanks, dad!" Ino then left the shop and ran off somewhere.

As she left, Inoichi sighed. "I wonder what's been bothering her after this Naruto guy came back? Well, I think it's a good idea to give her a timeoff."

Meanwhile, back with Naruto, he was seeing waking down the street of the village. He was trying to get this feeling off of him, since it came to haunt him of pleasure.

After a while of walking, he soon passed by the hot spring. He stopped suddenly and looked over the hot spring. "The hot spring..." Naruto laughed as he thought about something. "It sure brings back memories, the time when we did our first time." He never forgot the time where he, Sakura and Ino had their first time having sex with each other. The feeling soon came back to haunt him again.

Seeing that he missed the time where he goes to the hot spring, he decided to go back in there, to ease up from the feeling he had. "Maybe it's a good idea to go to the hot spring so I can think clearly." As he said that, he walked towards the hot spring, so he can prepared himself for the upcoming heat that will come upon him.

Inside the men's spot, Naruto sighed dreamly as the heat relaxed him. "Ahh... This is the life... It's been a long time since I haven't took a hot spring before... Yep, same old feeling..."

He didn't noticed that someone was right behind him. The mysterious person said, "Mind if I join you?" Naruto nearly jumped when he heard someone.

"Uh... Sure thing, man. Anyone is welcome here in the..." He turned to look at the person, when he suddenly stopped talking and got his jaws on the ground.

The person was actually Ino! With a towel covering her body. "Hey, Naruto-kun. It's been a while, huh?"

"I... I... Ino-chan?! What the hell are you doing here in the men's spot!"

When he said that, Ino placed her hands on her hips, as she had a disappointed look on her face. "You didn't know? It's mixed bath day. I can't believe you forgot about that."

"Uh... Right... Mixed bath... I forgot..." Today is mixed bath day, so that all men and women were forced to join in the same bath in the same spot. Naruto didn't remember that. "Uh... What are you doing here, Ino-chan?" he asked.

"What does it look like? I'm here to take a bath. You don't mind, do you?"

"Uh... No. Not at all. You can join me if you want to."

Ino smiled. "Thanks, Naruto-kun." Then, Ino took the towel off of her, revealing her beautiful body.

That gave Naruto a nosebleed, as he saw Ino's figure for the first time in a long while. She really does have big breasts and big ass. Her breasts are so big that men like Naruto could even tit-fuck her. Her ass is so big that it looks like it's tighter than her pussy. Ino giggled at Naruto's reaction. "You should stop staring now. Or else, you could faint of blood lost."

Naruto quickly snapped out of his gaze. "Uh... Right..."

After a while, Naruto and Ino started to talk with each other. "So, Naruto-kun, is it your first time going in the same spot with a woman. Not included the time when we... You know." Ino said as she blushed at the time where they had sex for the first time.

"Well, actually... It's my second time going on the same spot with a woman."

"Really? With who?"

"Well... With Granny Tsunade."

Ino laughed at this. "With Hokage-sama? When did you got in the same spot as Hokage-sama? Unless it's a joke."

"Well, it was about three years ago when I was in the same spot as her, when I was twelve back there. It was mixed bath day. And I totally forgot about that. I was too oblivious of that, because all I cared was to eased up from this day. and that's when Granny came in." He still has the memories of what had happened three years ago, with Tsunade.

_Flashback_

_That day was a hard day for the twelve year old Naruto. He didn't enjoyed the missions he had. It's because Sasuke always showed off and did all the work instead of Naruto. So he wanted to forget about it by taking a bath in the hot spring. Little does he know that it was mixed bath day._

_"Ahh... This is great... The hot spring always made me feel comfortable about everything..." said Naruto._

_"You said it... It's been a long time since I haven't took it... I completely forgot about how relaxing it is..." said a woman's voice, who Naruto was too oblivious to know who it is, until now._

_"Yeah... This is the..." He soon stopped when he realized the voice. He turned to his right and saw Tsunade, naked in the water. "EH?! Baachan?! What're you doing here?!"_

_"Didn't you know? It's mixed bath day. So it's ok for me to take a quick relaxation in the hot spring... You don't mind, do you?"_

_"Uh... N... No. Not at all." Is what Naruto said. But he wanted to say, "What are you talking about?! You can be here with me! It's too disgusting!" But it was replaced by this._

_"Ok... Well, can you rubbed my back a little? It starting to stiff a little. And I need you to take care of it, ok?"_

_"Uh... Sure..." Is what Naruto said. But he wanted to say, "I can't rub a grandma's back! This is far more disgusting than this!" But it was also replaced by this._

_"Ok." Tsunade turned around, so her back is facing the opening. "Now... Rub it gently and slowly, ok?"_

_"Uh..." Naruto doesn't have any choice. He has to rub Tsunade on the back, or else, something bad will happen to him if he doesn't._

_This felt like torture to him._

_End of flashback_

"I can't stop thinking about it. It haunted me for the rest of my life. If only there was some way to get this off of my head."

As he said that, Ino just laughed. "What are you so afraid of that, Naruto? You took a bath with one of the most beautiful, hot, seducive woman of all around the world. Why are you so afraid of rubbing and massagin Hokage-sama?"

"Do you really want to know? The reason why I was so afraid of being with that grandma in the hot spring is because she's actually..." He didn't finished when a brick fell on his head. "Ow!" he whined. He took the brick that is on his head and began wondering who threw it at him. "What the...? Who the hell threw a brick at me?"

Ino quickly took the brick and threw it somewhere. "That doesn't matter."

"O... k...?"

After a while of talking and laughing, by the two blonds, Ino then decided to tell him about something. "Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah? What is it, Ino-chan?"

"During your training... Do you ever thought of doing it again?"

"Do what again?"

"Well... You know... I just... can't say it..." Ino blushed once more.

Then, realization hit him. He blushed also. "Well... Only once... I... I kinda missed the feeling we shared with Sakura-chan. When we first done it... It feels like heaven to me... I just wish... we could do it again... But I don't think we should do it once more..."

Suddenly, he felt Ino's hand touching his crotch, which made him gasped. He looked at Ino, who has a smile on her face. "Well... If you want to do it again... Then you should just tell me... Because... I want to do it again too, Naruto-kun..."

"Ino-chan..." That shock him so. Ino wants to do it again too? Then, with no time to waste, he touched Ino's face with his hand. "Ino-chan... are you ready...?"

Ino smiled widely. "I was born ready... Naruto-kun..." The two blonds kissed each other. With their tongues happily played each other inside their mouths. after a few minutes, they pulled back. "Take me now... Naruto-kun..."

Naruto smiled. "I'll be glad to..." He soon kissed Ino again, as he pinched her nipple. It made Ino moaned of pleasure. Naruto slowly pulled back from the kiss, so he could nip Ino's other nipple. With Naruto nipping Ino's right nipple, and his hand pinching her left, Ino felt that she was in heaven. After a few minutes of nipping and pinching, Naruto pulled back from her right nipple and work on the next one, with his hand pinching the other.

"Mm... Naruto-kun... Please, pinch me harder..." Ino moaned. Naruto gladly responded, by pinching the nipple a little harder. She loved every moment of it. Then, Naruto pulled back from her nipple again and started to fondle her breasts. "Oh... Oh yes... Good, Naruto-kun..."

"So, Ino-chan, do you like it?" asked Naruto as he continued to fondle her breasts.

"Yes... Mm... Give me more, Naruto-kun..."

"Alright..." Naruto then suddenly lift Ino out of the water and on the ground. "Spread your legs far and wide, Ino-chan." Ino does what he said. He can now see Ino's wet lips. "Wow... Your pussy looks great... but I wonder if it tasted good..." He shoved his face on Ino's pussy, causing her to moan loudly.

"Ahh...! Yes, Naruto-kun...! Do it here...!" Naruto began licking Ino's pussy up and down. Seeing that Ino is satisfyed enough, he put his index finger inside of her pussy. "Ahh...! Oh yes...! Good, Naruto-kun...! Oh god...!" With this kind of pleasure, Ino could make an orgasm in a minute. Naruto soon inserted his middle finger in her pussy. Ino moaned so loudly, that it made Naruto continue to pleasure her untilshe can't take it anymore. "Ahh...! Naruto-kun...! I... I'm cumming!" Then, Ino screamed loudly, as she orgasmed. Her love juices flows freely in Naruto's mouth, which he happily drinks it all.

He pulled away from her pussy, with a happy expression on his face. "You know, it's my first time drinking girls' juice, Ino-chan. And it tasted great. I love it."

"Hah... I'm glad, Naruto-kun... Now, can you get out of the water, so I can give you something very pleasant?"

Naruto, knows what ino meant by that, smiled. "Sure, Ino-chan." He happily got out fo the water and stood on the ground, revealing his hard, big member.

That made Ino gasped. His member was bigger than last time. It was at least... 8, 9 inches. Don't know how long, but it's big. "Naruto-kun! It's so big! Your dick is so big than last time!"

Naruto laughed at this. "Yeah, I know. When I first saw how long it was, I was quite shock like you. I don't know if anyone could fit their mouths on it."

"Well..." Ino then took a hold on Naruto's member. "... Let's find out, shall we?" Ino thrusted Naruto's member back and forth, giving him some pleasure. Then, she lick the tip of it, made it twitch a little. She took a lick twice, thrice, four times, five times... And damn! She continued licking it until it's wet.

"Mm... Ino-chan..." He loved the feeling that Ino gave to him. Seeing that he's pleased enough, she then proceed by licking the sides. "Yeah... I like it, Ino-chan... Don't stop..."

She continued licking the sides until it's wet. When it does, Ino looked at Naruto with a sly smile. "Oh I won't stop alright..." She then took his entire member in her mouth. She pulled herself off of it with a loud pop sound. "Do you want me to continue?"

"Yeah... I did said don't stop, did I?"

Ino giggled. She proceeded by took his member back in her mouth, as she bobbed her head back and forth. That gave Naruto so much pleasure in him. As she sucked his shaft, her tongue swirled it around with each thrust. She began massaging his balls. After a few minutes, she pulled back from his member. "Well, Naruto-kun? Do you like it?"

"I love it, Ino-chan. Just don't stop, please."

"Oh don't worry. I'll do something even better than that." As she said that, she placed Naruto's shaft between her breasts. She then squeezed her breasts on his shaft. "How do you like it, Naruto-kun?"

"Ah... Whoa... I never tried that before..." Naruto said, as he felt Ino's breasts squeezing his member.

"Don't worry... You'll like it soon enough..." She humped herself on his member up and down. "Mm... You like it, huh Naruto-kun? You like what I'm doing with your dick?"

"Ahh... It feels so... good... Ino-chan..." She then increased the tempo, by humping faster with every hump. It gave Naruto so much pleasure, that he can cum any minute now. "Ino-chan... Don't stop..." After so many humps, she grinds his member like a stick. That made Naruto feeling the wave of pleasure coming to him. "Ino-chan! I'm gonna cum!"

Hearing this, she pulled his member out of her breasts and took it back in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down, until he comes. As she did that, Naruto screamed to Ino's name, as he shot his load inside of her mouth. She didn't pulled her head out or anything. Instead, she drinks every single drop of it. As he has no load left in it, she pulled back from his member, with a sly smile. "Naruto-kun... It tasted good... Do you like it?"

Naruto was breathing heavily, as that orgasm gave him out a lot of energy from him. "That was... great, Ino-chan... I love it..."

"I'm glad... Now..." She layed down on her back and spreaded her legs wide enough for Naruto to see her pussy. She then stretched her pussy so he can see th inside of it. "... Fuck me, Naruto-kun... Fuck me with everything you have..."

"Ino-chan..." Naruto happily obliged. He moved towards Ino and got between her legs. "I love you, Ino-chan..." he said before putting his member inside of her, as she moaned loudly.

"Ahh...! Naruto-kun...! I love you too...! Fuck me!" Naruto then proceed by thrusting in and out of her. He increased the tempo, seeing that Ino is pleasant enough to have more. She moaned loudly as he thrusted on her. "Ahh...! Naruto-kun...! It's so good...! More...!"

"Ino-chan...!" He continued to thrusting in and out of her. Until the tables were changed. Ino suddenly got themselves switch from top to bottom, with Naruto laying on the bottom with her on top. "Ino-chan?"

"Naruto-kun! I want to do this position! I always wanted to do this!" she said as she rides Naruto's shaft. She moaned loudly at the feeling she had by doing this, as with Naruto. "Ahh...! So good...! I love it...!"

"Ino-chan...! I love it so much...! I'm so glad you're my girlfriend!"

"Me too!" She then layed down on Naruto, as she continues to ride his member. But now, it's Naruto's turn to pleasure her. He then thrusted in her up and down, causing her to moan so loudly. He then touched her ass cheek with his hand and squeezed it tightly. "Ahh! Naruto-kun!"

"Ino-chan...! I want to feel your ass! I want to know how it feels like inside of it!"

"Ahh...! You can fuck my ass doggy-style, Naruto-kun!" She pulled herself out of Naruto and stood on all four. "Fuck my ass, Naruto-kun!"

"Ino-chan..." He stood up from the ground and put his member on her asshole. Then, he slowly inserted himself inside. After the head got inside, he quickly slams himself inside, causing Ino to moan again. "Ino-chan... Your ass is so tight... I love it!"

"Ahh...! Fuck me, Naruto-kun!" Naruto thrusted back and forth in Ino's ass. Then, he quickly increased the tempo a lot. "Ahh...! Ah...! Ohh...! So good...! I love it...!"

"Ino-chan...!" Her asshole is tighter than her pussy. And it's more pleasant. He continued to thrust himself inside of her until he felt the same wave of pleasure coming inside of him. "Ahh...! Ino-chan...! I'm cumming again!"

"Cum on my back, Naruto-kun!" With one last thrust, he pulled himself off of her and ejaculates on her sweaty back. Ino loved the feeling of hot, wet juice on her back. "Naruto-kun... that was great..." She layed down on her back. "I love you, Naruto-kun... And thank you..."

"Ino-chan..." He layed down on her and kissed her deeply. They don't care how long are they going to be like this.

Suddenly, they heard someone. "Mind if I join you, Naruto-kun, Ino-chan?" They both looked up and saw someone unexpected to them.

It was Sakura, who is fully naked without a towel and has a beautiful body. Her breasts seemed to be bigger than last time. But not as big as Ino. Her ass had also gotten bigger than last time. But like her breasts, they're not as big as Ino's. "Sakura-chan?!" the two blonds both said.

"Yep. And I think you have a room for one more, right?"

"Uh... Sure... I guess." Naruto said.

Sakura giggled. "Then let me suck your cock, Naruto-kun."

"Uh... Right." Naruto stood up from Ino, with his member now harden. "I've been waiting for this, Sakura-chan... I missed that feeling I had with you..."

"Me too, Naruto-kun... And I want to do it again... one more time..." Sakura kneed down in front of Naruto's member and took it in her mouth. Naruto moaned of pleasure. She bobbed her head back and forth. And her tongue swirled around his member with each thrust.

"Mm... Sakura-chan... I love it, Sakura-chan..." He placed his hands on her head and shoved it deep inside.

Sakura doesn't seemed to be bother by it at all. She doesn't care that his member touched her throat. She continued to suck until she can't take it anymore. Then, she felt a hand grabbing one of her breasts and another rubbing her pussy. She pulled herself off of his shaft and turned her head, only to see Ino with a sly smile. "Ino-chan?"

"Sakura-chan... I've been waiting for this for so long... Please, let me pleasure you..." Ino said before kissing Sakura on the lips. Sakura thrusted Naruto's shaft with her hand, as she fastened the thrust. She can feel Ino's finger inserting her pussy. She moaned in her mouth. Ino pulled back from the kiss and gave light kisses on her neck. "Mm...! Ino-chan, you're getting good at this...! I can't believe I spent three years without feeling this kind of pleasure before...! I love it...!"

Naruto pulled his member off of Sakura's hand and kneed down to her. "Sakura-chan... I want to fuck you... You don't mind, do you?"

"Ahh...! Do it, Naruto-kun...! Just do it...!" Risking no time to waste, Naruto quickly inserted his member in her pussy, causing her to moan loudly. He loved the moan Sakura gave to him, so he thrusted himself inside of her faster. "Ahh...! Ah...! Oh my god...! It's so good...!" Naruto's thrusts and Ino's light kisses, this seemed to be heaven to Sakura. "More...! I want more...!"

"Sakura-chan...! I love this feeling...! I love you...!"

"I love you, Sakura-chan...!" said Ino, as she continues to give her light kisses and fondle her breast.

"Ahh...! I love you two too...! Oh Naruto-kun...! Ino-chan...!" With Naruto thrusting in and out, Ino giving her light kisses and fondles her breast, Sakura can feel herself cumming any second now. "Ahh...! I'm cumming...! I'm cumming!" Sakura then screamed of pleasure, as she orgasmed on Naruto's member.

"Ah... Sakura-chan, I'm gonna cum...!"

"Cum on us, Naruto-kun...! We need it...!"

"Alright..." He pulled himself out of Sakura and thrusted his member with his hand. Sakura and Ino were already ready for him, with their mouths with open for his warm, tasty juice. "I'm cumming!" He ejaculates on the two kunoichis, as his load landed on either their mouths or their bodies. After he finished ejaculated, Sakura and Ino swallowed his load, then proceed with licking each other off.

As they finished, they stood up from the ground and looked at Naruto deep in the eye. "Thank you... Naruto-kun..." they both said before they kissed their boyfriend's lips each.

The intercourse is over again... For now...

Severals of minutes later, after the intercourse, the threesome couples had layed their bodies down in the water. After that intercourse they were having, they decided to ease their bodies back int the hot water for a bit.

"Ahh... That was great... I can't believe we did it again..." said Naruto.

"Yeah... But this time, it was amazing. It's not the same as the last time we did it." said Sakura.

"I love this feeling... I don't want it to go to waste... I want it to stay here... In our hearts..." said Ino.

Then, the two kunoichis layed their heads on Naruto's shoulder each, as they both said at the same time, "I love you, Naruto-kun..."

Naruto smiled widely at the two kunoichis. "I love you girls too... I love you..."

The moment doesn't last long, but it was a fantastic one. They all learn that having sex with each other again will always be the most amazing moments...

But they didn't realized that they've been watched by the perverted sannin again. He was writing down on his notepad about what had happened in here. "He he he... That kid became more of a man. He'll make me become a famous writer of all. Thanks, Naruto." Jiraiya laughed pervertedly.

Looks like the three ninjas were been watched by the perverted sannin... again... What a pervert.

**End of chapter**

Phew! I'm done! Well, do you guys like it? Although, it does look the same as with its prequel, but I'll make it better later on.

Ok, guys! I need your help! I ran out of ideas for this story! so I want you guys to come up with an idea so I can continue the story. And don't forget, it's also a humor fic, so think of something hot and funny at the same time. I really appreciate this. Thanks.

Well, Ja ne! And review Kudasai!


End file.
